meeting the team
by reidswife
Summary: what happens when for female commando wolves are captured from artic and to central park zoo. and what happens when one them happens to be skippers sister! the penguins are sent into a whirlwind of drama,love and comdy in this funny yet happy experince.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: meeting the team

hey everyone my name is reidswife and i have a new story for you all! so i hope you enjoy it.^^

disclaimer: i don't and i quote own penguins of Madagascar...

somewhere far deep in the artic lived four female wolves these female wolves wearn't just any  
>other wolves that you might happen to cross no. there commando wolves! and they didacated their lives to protect any animals in need but today what they needed was shelter for a freak storm was fast aprouching. " KOWALSKA!' shouted the teams blond wolf named Juarez '' when do you think we will find cave! kowalska a reddish brown furred wolf replied "by my calculations i think there is a cave just 300 kilometers south of here or could it be 5.0000 meters?" sarabie a short albino wolf asked " what did you say?" Rica a black wolf stated to her little sister " she said she doesn't know!". " what i never said that argued kowalska i just got my calculations mixed up!" " yeah but you were thinking it!" a very mad Rica replied. WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP! said a very frustrated Juarez screamed.. Juarez was one you would not want to mess with when she was pissed. " I'm trying to thin- BANG! before Juarez could finish a loud shot was heard... the four wolves turned around only to meet one of nature's biggest thearts in life man...then the last thing the four wolves rember that day was falling down into a deep slumber.<p>

authors note

so whated you thank?

like it, love it, hate it please review...

easy on me and no flames im new


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: where the heck are we?

it was about 3:00 in the morning when the girls finally awoke "ah what happened? Rica stated

"apperantly we got shot with tranquilizer darts and the humans found and captured us" kowalska replied answering Rica question. " never asked you jean" Rica smartly replied back and using the nickname that the female lutenent most hated to boot. "don't call me that you know i hate that nickname!" kowalska yelled. WELL I'M SORRY BUT THATS YOUR FREACKING NAME ISN'T IT OR HOW ABOUT I CALL YOU A MOTHER HEN CAUSE THATS EXCATLY WHAT YOU ARE!" Rica srecamed. Rica and kowalska maybe now is not the time to figh-

WELL IM SORRY YOUR A BITCHY SLUT! kowalska scermed at the top of her lungs

cutting off sarabie in the process. at that sentence everything went dead silent... "um i uh didn't mean that ri I'm sorry please forgive me! kowalska half stuttered and half cried " I'm not b-b-bitch kowalska or a s-s-slut" rica said crying "is that what you think of me a bitchy slut?" Rica was breaking down crying now " i mean i feelings kowalska!" she cried out even harder this time "besides i thought you wore my friend" by now Rica was crying on sarbies shoulder sarabie gave kowalska a look that said why the hell did you say that. kowalska just stood there shocked at what she just said then next thing she new she was crying with tears after tears Juarez thought if they cried any more they'd have a ocean. after 14 minutes of crying the two finally stopped kowalska then walked up to Rica... " Ri I'm so sorry i didn't know what came over me i guess i was just mad I'm very and truly sorry please forgive me please" kowalska begged her friend

for recantation or a replie of some sort it was then she got it. " no I'm sorry i shouldn't have yelled at you like that you are smart and the most caring wolf i know and sometimes it's good to be a mother hen some days even when it's just down right annoying" Rica replied and the added when I'm not here i want you to take on the role of looking after sarabie i trust you more then Juarez sorta". " thanks kowalska said " and I'd be happy to look after sarabie when your not around and again I'm sorry." "please don't be walska" then to two girl's hugged happy that the fight was over.

" well now that's over and done with fall in ladies" Juarez ordered. " kowalska in need of options

soldier how do we get out of here?" well" kowalska stated we could hack into the computer and see what they plan to do to us and how to get out of here" "well done" Juarez congratulated girls

commence operation- heck and gone.

**so u like it? are the girls gonna get out are they stuck there like sitting ducks err wolves just review and I'll try to get it to your liking please no flames or I'll sick both Rico and Rica on you.:}**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: A ZOO!

previously on meeting the team-

well girls now that that's over with let's see how we can get out of here...

it had took some time trying to get out of that cage but luckily Rica had a spare bobby pin to pick the lock off the cage. Now they were standing ( on fours duh their animals) on the vets desk which held the computer. kowalska was vigorously trying to find the papers of which held their forms when finally found it she read out loud so the others could hear her.

letter to central park zoo

dear Alice me and my assistants have four female wolves that we have just captured on 9-20-08

we think the zoo well be in need of these creatures for you did state that you needed new animals for a

new zoo habitat we hope you enjoy them and your many to come.

sincerely, doctor mark.s. Parker

" WHAT A ZOO! THEIR TAKEING US TO THE ZOO!" Juarez yelled her temper was obviously was on dead ice. "alpha maybe it's not that bad maybe the zoo is only temperory"

sarabie said trying to calm her commander down. that was a bad choice of words. " temperory!

did you just say temperory!" sarabie just nodded scared for a minute. " will maybe this won't be temperory FALL IN NOW!" Juarez screamed quick as a flash kowalska, Rica and sarabie

all lined up with their paws on their heads then Juarez slapped each of them. the girls rubbed

their paws on their cheeks in pain. " now does anyone else want to question my authority?"

kowalska,Rica and a very shameful sarabie shook their heads. "OK now that we've got our info-

" OK Jeanie let's see if these girls are ready to be sold to the zoo" said the doctor.

"oh no it's the fuzz run!" said Rica the girls then started running around like kids on a sugar high.

"WAIT kowalska screamed " run into the cage hurry!" she added everyone did exactly like she said and not a second to soon. the doctor looked at cage opened it " well,well look at what at we have here " he said while reaching for sarabie. Rica saw this and walked in front of her growling

a therating growl with in a low voice " back away from the girl" while baring her fangs. but the

vet look unfazed he just swatted away Rica but Rica swatted her paw at him fangs still bared

the vet again swatted her away he grab sarabie by the scruff of her neck. sarabie let out a yowl

then it was like some thing clicked in Ricas brain then by noting more then a second Rica clamped her fangs on the vet hard the vet screamed trying to get his hand free but Rica would not let man needed a lesson don't mess with her little sister...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: reunited

it took some time to pry Rica's fangs from the doctor's hand. The doctor then thew back his hand

and threw Rica to the back of the cage hard... Rica let out a scream of pain but it didn't match the

doctor's curses and howl's of pain. with that he stated " that's it just send them off to central park zoo let them check their own damn wolves!". he then left to get a rabies shot leaving the assistant to put them all in the crate closed the crate and put them down on the ready for transfer

sheet. then she left. the girl's all surrounded their teammate "Rica! are you OK?" "talk to me soldier" Juarez said " uhhh my head" Rica groaned " what happened?" she asked "you saved me

thank you sis" sarabie thanked then it all came flooding back to Rica. the doctor, the hand bite, being thrown half way across the cage wait where was the cage? she looked around where they were. they were in some type of crate it had brown walls some loose straw for padding and nesting. " where are we?" she asked "WE are apparently in some type of confinement

non other know is the zoo crate where we will be shipped off to the zoo to our new habitat"

kowalska replied to her friend. "thanks" Rica replied with sarcasm. just then the box started moving "wahhh!" the girls screamed. the box kept moving like that for three days the girls thought they'd throw up all over the the box finally stopped then they heard footsteps

then nothing. " every girl OK?" Juarez asked she was answered with a chorus of yes sirs. but before she could say OK she heard something then whispered quick shut up someone's out there."OK boys let's see the spies RICO" the girl's heard a few chocking noises and a soft thud.

" get ready to pounce ladies" Juarez commanded ready to strike like a cobra at intruder

then there was a struggle then the crate opened and as soon as it opened Juarez jumped out

claws popped out like swords she lunged at skipper. "WOAH'' skipper screamed Juarez

tripped skipper with her back paw skipper fell down. " oh so the doggie wants to play it that

way huh?" skipper said "BOYS! start operation:tail behind legs GO,GO,GO" as soon as skipper said that the boys stared fighting the girls they saw this coming the girls charge at them kowalska kicked Kowalski with a scissor kick then when he didn't look she punched him hard knocking him out cold. sarabie did a much nicer approach instead of kicking and punching she pressed down on his head crossing her arms on his neck hard private screamed in sarabie not wanting to let the poor guy suffer she did the paralyzation point on his neck. paralyzing him. rica went after rico with with a deadly gaze like she was ready to kill her eyes flashed a dangerous red with one stare rico was down. "that was to easy" rica said then the girls remembered their leader.

Juarez scratched skippers face shipper bit her tail she screamed tears rolling out of her eyes

"huh doggie don't like that now does she?" skipper taunted ''no i don't but birdie won't like this"

she said as she grabbed skippers feet pushed them back in a very awkward way. skipper screamed put her paws on his chest pushed him down landed down on him with her paw firmly

wrapped around his neck her claws on the part where his juggler was therating to rip it out.

''STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSSINUES AND MAYBE I WON'T ORDER MY GIRLS TO

MURDER YOU AND YOUR TEAM'' she yelled at his face skipper then replied in a scared voice ''skipper I'm a commando penguin leader of a elite group of penguins that's my team he said while pointing to the penguins looks like your team defeated them.'' he answered her. ''wait your is skipper she asked '' yes got a problem with that?'' he asked ''no'' said Juarez with tears in her eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 are you my sibling?

Juarez was crying! the girls never seen their commandeer cry " um alpha are you alright?" sarabie asked her voice dripped with concern " hmm? of yes I'm all right I'm just happy''

Juarez answered her top class fighter " im just surprised is all.''

she was answered with

a chorus of whys. '' because i remember that i had a brother that went by the name skipper."

**skippers** **pov...**

while i was listening to this female's story i couldn't help

but remember that when i was a young chick my parent's had bring home

a wolf a girl wolf to be exact she was his little sister only a few 3 months or so

younger then him. he loved her like she was a penguin but sadly his parent's kicked her out

when she was old enough to take care of herself and i never saw her again. wait what was

her name Cortez , Doris? no it was something different. he just couldn't put his beck on it...

**nobody's pov...**

after about a sort amount of silence skipper finally spoke up '' your brother was he a wolf?''

Juarez was shocked by this question but softly replied a ''no''. this information intrigued skipper

''i don't mean to pry but what animal was he?'' he asked. ''he, he was a penguin a adelie penguin''

she answered him. wow skipper thought, he decided to say the name that somehow came out to him. '' Juarez is that you'' Juarez was shocked so were the girls they never new Juarez had a brother a penguin brother to be exact she never mentioned him before.

''skipper please tell me is it really you'' she said as tears began to rolled out of her eyes

''yes little sister it's me''

**author notes**

**once again i don't own penguins of Madagascar i forgot to put this in all the other chapters**

**and skipper has sister! and she's a wolf wonder how he's gonna explain this one to the zoo**

**animals and the rest of the penguins. and how are Juarez gonna tell this to the girls? well **

**you can find out in chapter 6. just review and I'll get back to you:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 introducing each other **

**hey everybody i just want to say thanks to all the supportive **

**reviews you guys really know how to make a girl feel welcome:) well now on to the story...**

chapter 6 introducing each other

"is it really you skipper" Juarez asked skipper " yes it is me little sister " skipper answered

Juarez tried to blink back tears but she couldn't. skipper noticed and instantly wrapped his

flippers around her " it's OK sister it's OK" he calmed her. " i,i thought you abandoned me i tried

to locate you and mommy and daddy i thought you guy's didn't love me'' Juarez sobbed skipper

hushed her '' we did love you there wasn't one day were i looked for you dad told me not to but i wouldn't listen when i came back to the colony the zoo people captured the last of the colony

i made a promised to mom that i would find you. it took me days and months when i finally

gave up hope i was than captured by the zoo owners and brought to Denmark zoo then that's

when i met my team i then took up taking leader after them and thanks to the training dad gave us when we was kids. so i whipped this sorry group into the best penguin milltery group you've ever seen than we were transported here."

after talking for quite some time the boys finally awoke so did the girls seeing that they fell asleep some time ago too. " sir please stop crying it makes us not happy" sarabie said but sarabie noticed that her leader was not crying anymore she was instead she was talking with skipper but private interrupted her thoughts. '' skipah why are you talking to the intruder?'' he asked

''and quite loosely if i can butt in'' Kowalski added '' yeah,yeah'' rico grunted . '' well glad to see you guys are up'' both skipper and Juarez stated in unison. ''we was reminiscing on the good times with his little sister. '' what do you mean?'' the rest of the penguins asked the girls answered their question '' there brother and sister '' rica answered them. the boys looked at her bewildered

but quickly got over it. skipper could see his teammates confusion so he decided to clear it up

'' boys meet my long lost adopted sister Juarez, long lost adopted sister meet the boys''

Kowalski, Rico and Private. as he said their names they each got into their respected roles

Kowalski was the first introduce himself '' I'm Kowalski scientist and luetendent for the group.

'' that's Rico he doesn't talk to much well he doesn't talk to at all'' pointing at rico also

'' and I'm private first class private, and special operations guy'' '' nice to meet you.

''right and these are my girls'' Juarez stated...


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 meeting the newbies

**author's note**

**hey everyone sorry i haven't been updating**

**like i used to:( I'm just been really busy and with school**

**and chores ( which is torture! ) but i won't quit on you guys that's a promise! so enjoy this little chappie... **

chapter 7 meeting the newbies

'' right and these are my girls'' Juarez said as if on cue the rest of Juarez's team all lined

up in a salute position Kowalska was first to say hi. '' um uh h-hello i'm kowalska im the

doctor and lutenant for my team and also the mother hen too.'' she then turned to kowalski

'' and i'm sorry i kicked you in well that area.'' she said blushing. '' thats OK'' kowalski said

blushing also. then sarabie went second '' ello i'm sarabie im the therapist and best fighter of the

group'' she looked at private '' are you okay i'm deeply sorry i hurt your neck you know you

have to listen to your commander but i am sorry''. private just smiled and said in a

friendly voice '' it's okay and you are right''. rica then started talking '' yeah yeah we're

all sorry we hurt you guys all hugs and kisses happy ending. now wheres the danger?''

''RICA!'' sarabie screamed at her big sister '' what you know me i'm not one to be happy

im goth" Rica said while looking at some dynamite the rico had laying around rico grunted

and ran over to her not wanting a ''female'' playing with his bombs.

" yo boid i was looking at that'' she said in a new York style way while trying to grab the dynamite. rico said in some type

of gibberish ( i don't how to put rico's talking into gibberish so I'll put it in real English)

'' i'm sorry but i can't let you play with this'' he said '' oh and why not?'' rica asked

" b-b-because your a chick'' rico answered '' rica just stood there dumb founded then said

in a bitchy tone " well im sorry i thought i was talking to a regular penguin not a borderline sexist'' she said while growling rico just backed up completely terrified of the foaming female

wolf. ''rica be please be nice'' sarabie said gently when she said that rica stop foaming " fine''

she agreed ''well than now that we got the formalities out of the way lets show the girls the way around the zoo'' skipper implied. with that they all left to meet the other zoo animals...

after a while of walking they met the gorillas, joey the kangaroo (although rica picked a fight with him and actually won!) they also went to the reptile house and met the chameleons and Barry the frog. the two last animals where Marlene and the lemur's . ''wow i cant belive Rica fought with joey and won" private said admirely to sarabie, sarabie just giggled '' i know when it comes to fighting Rica's the best well second best'' ''what do you mean'' private asked '' well belive it or not I'm the best fighter on the team'' she said private looked at her amazed '' you are?''he said ''yep'' she answered. the next thing the wolves and the penguins notice was that they

were already at Marlene's habitat. ''marlene'' skipper shouted out her name as if on cue a female brown Asian otter came into view '' yes skipper what can i do for you'' she asked then she caught sight of the wolves ''who are they?'' she wondered out loud to herself skipper heard her and answered '' these are the new arrivals there names are Juarez,kowalska and rica. Juarez just so happens to be my little sister'' he said with a proud smile. '' oh wow well it's nice to meet you girls I'm Marlene but you probably already knew that'' she said while shaking there paws and not finding it weird that skipper has a sister that's a wolf due to a ton of stuff that happens way too much for comfort. '' thanks nice to also meet you'' Juarez stated. '' it's so nice to get some girls at this zoo.'' ( i would add Becky and Stacy but they don't show to much in the show) ''well we got to don't we guys remember we have the ring-tail habitat last'' skipper said sadly not wanting to talk to the booty-shaking lemurs he hated those lemurs ''well OK bye guys see ya come back anytime if they drive you crazy'' Marlene whispered to sarabie ''OK'' sarabie whispered back then the penguins and the wolves started their track again.

**so how did you like it? please review **

**and the next chapter is when the girls meet the lemurs**

**plus a little surprise!:) ohhhhh wonder what it is.**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 the surprise and meeting the lemers

disclaimer: i don't own penguins of Madagascar ( who does?)

...

chapter 8

when the penguins and wolves got to the lemur habitat there was music blasting in their ears

the girls put their paws on their ears '' ow what is that horrid noise'' kowalska asked '' it's the Lemur catta also known as'' ''the common Madagascar ring tailed lemur'' kowalska answered

for him cutting kowalski off too. kowalski looked at her astonished ''h- how did you know that?'' he asked '' i study'ed many things plus i went to caltech and Harvard back in a mission when we was stationed in Boston'' she said '' you were!'' kowalski said astonished ''yep hey maybe if we are stationed in Boston maybe i can get you in'' she said '' really thanks'' kowalski thanked '' no problem besides we scientist's need to look out for each other right. i'm sure you'd do the same thing for me right?'' kowalski was in haven a girl was talking to him granted she was no Doris but she was talking to him!no girl ever talked to him plus she loved science too what more could he ask for?

when they got closer to the habitat the music got louder when they were in the habitat the sound almost busted their ears. '' skipper i think i'm going deaf!'' Juarez shouted '' what?'' skipper asked

''i think i'm going deaf'' she answered back '' what!'' skipper again asked '' I THINK I'M GOING DEAF!" she screamed '' i can't hear you i think i'm going deaf!" skipper shouted Juarez just rolled her eyes. '' that's it i can't take it anymore!" she said ''RICA TURN-NO DESROY THE RADIO'' Rica laughed manically ( kinda like how rico laughs when he has his chinesaw but more scarey) she then got out a m-84 light it and threw it at the radio the radio went BOOM and it landed somewhere in new york '' hmm wonder where it went'' thought sarabie as if to answer her

question the my car guy shouted '' MY CAR!'' question answered sarabie thought. rica very proud of herself walked back to the team then something jumped on her it was small furry and down right adorable mort. '' i like to fly'' he said Rica's eyes got big and wide she then slap mort off of her and screamed " it's possessed call the exorcist! no better yet help me!'' ' umm what's rica?'' private asked ''sigh'' sighed sarabie she then answered '' thats Rica's one only weakness she's absolutely completely terrified of cuteness'' ''than how does she put up with you?'' private asked

'' well i don't- wait did you just call me cute?'' she said. private blushed as red as a tomato when he noticed what he said ''um well i guess i did heh,heh'' he said for a minute they locked eyes

lavender met sapphire till someone interrupted. ''hey what was that for? bossy penguin i was having fun booty shaking and you ruined it' Julian whined '' can it ring tail you'll have plenty of time for your crazy dancing later now i want you to meet the new arrivals'' he said ''meet the girl's Juarez,kowalska,rica and sarabie'' '' girl's!'' Julian shouted he quickly ran to Juarez and did that growl/purr thing ''ohhhhh me likely so beautiful you seeing anyone'' he said Juarez then said in a deep threatening voice '' get off of me lemur before i make you regret it'' ''oh playing hard to get are we it's ok baby you no have to play the hard to get because i know you want me and i want you'' he replied skipper than got protectfuly in front of Juarez''lemur leave my sister alone before i'' but skipper was cut off by Juarez '' it's ok brother'' she said '' what! do you mean?" skipper asked Juarez just clapped her paws and in a instant sarabie was in front of her she growled at the lemur '' I'll give you 2 seconds to get out of my commanders face before the claws come out'' she said snarling. retracting her claws to show that she wasn't messing around but the lemur looked un fazed '' and what are you gonna do to me scratch my arm'' he said bored out of his mind the girls instantly took a step back '' you might want to take a step back'' rica said to the lemurs and penguins '' why?'' kowalski asked '' because when sarabie is like this she gets alot scarey even scarier than me'' rica said '' how scarey?" skipper asked '' you know how you watch a super scarey movie like oh i don't know the women in black?'' ( anybody seen it if so need details) yeah skipper said '' well she's like the women in black,saw, the ring, the grudge and wolf creek put together!'' Juarez said. ''that really is terrifying'' private said '' ok that's it lemur your time is up'' sarabie said then she grabbed julien's tail Julian screamed like girl when she did. when he was up to her eye level Julian caught a glance at her eyes they were no longer the beautiful lavender color that private found himself fall head over hills for oh no they were a pitch black color Julian thought he was looking into the black aybass. then he felt a horrid pain in his face sarabie had punched him hard and right in the nose too. '' ahhhhhh'' Julian screamed ''the wolf broke the kings nose my royal nose owwww'' sarabie just smiled then dropped the lemur king with a hard thud then she turned around faced Juarez '' is my job done commander sir?'' she said while saluting '' yes good job cadet fall back'' Juarez stated ''well skipper i think that's enough excitement for one day maybe we should head back it is getting late we have recon to do tommarow'' '' ok sister all right boys let's get these gals to there habitat. see ya lemurs'' skipper said. ''bye'' the lemurs ( save for julien) said.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 of meeting the team

**sorry everyone for the super long wait... blame my laptop it wants to now run out of power so i had to get a new battery; :( and it cost a lot of money to get a laptop battery!**

**so here is the next installment for meeting the team...**

when the girls did get to their habitat it was late at night '' well ladies i think we should sleep outside tonight we'll make a lair out of this cave in the morning.'' said Juarez as she was making sure there wasn't any cameras installed secretly somewhere. She may have not been as ''calm'' as skipper but there was one thing she got form him was his strong paranoia. Once she was completely satisfied that there were no cameras via video cameras and other things that someone could spy on with she sighed contently and laid down next to her teammates '' there not a camera in sight'' she said then she added '' well ladies get some sleep i want you bright eyed and ready to howl at 0700 hours!" the girls moaned not loveing to get up so early but they all were to tired to argue with there commander and just fell into a deep sleep. Juarez smiled she loved her team like they were long lost sister's kowalska being the brains, Rica being the bodyguard and sarabie being the one to keep the peace without them she wouldn't know what to do. Then the blond female wolf leader followed suit and to fell into a deep nice sleep.

**somewhere in the united states of America...**

A loud feminine cackle could be heard from afar ''HA,HA,HA,HA yes Juarez enjoy your little sleep for you and your team will perish!'' said a female dolphin leering at the sleeping wolves

up top. '' uhhh sir'' said a luminous figure ''what!'' the female dolphin yelled at the henchmen. the seagull flinched before his master before replied '' um someone wishes to speak with you but he won't give me a name should i have my crew kick him out?" the seagull replied. '' mmm let him in i want to see what this stranger has to say'' she said '' as you wish master'' the seagull then turned around and ushered to person in '' you have the master's permission'' with that the seagull then leaves. ''who are you and why do you wish to see me?" she asked the animal then replied ''my name shall be a secret till then i have something in mind for you'' ''what and how do you know my name?" she asked. '' oh i know a lot about you and i also know that you are harboring some very hateful feelings towords those female wolves up there'' he said while pointing to the screen. '' And?'' asked '' and i know how i can help you the same way you can help me'' the shadow figure Doris was now interested in this unknown animal. '' how?" she asked the now grinning male. '' by wiping our enemys together of the face of the earth!" well now Doris was loving this plan but one question still remained. '' how?" she asked

'' well Doris my dear by taking what they most cherish their family,lives and friends'' said the shadow. Doris looked at him she liked where this going now Juarez will finally fall and so well her precious humans both evil fiends laughed at the thought of there enemy's dieing at their flippers...

**so howed you guys like it so far? and who's this strange ****animal wanting to ruin the penguins? ( i think you know who) ps. sorry this was so short but i'll try to make the next chapter long.. so please review and as usually no flames. so reidswife bids you fellow readers adieu.. have a blessed day **


	10. Chapter 10 hanging out with the guys

chapter 10 hanging out with the boys

**sup peeps i have nothing to rant about but i do have a shout to one meoldythefox my fellow friend and reviewer on fanfiction for reviewing so without father adieu i give you la piece de resistance meeting the team...**

**disclaimer: *sigh* must i say it? fine i don't own penguins of Madagascar just my oc's Juarez, sarabie, rica and kowalska plus i own the plot.**

**chapter 10 hanging out with the boys**

It was about noon when the girls awoke from there slumber they didn't have many visitors

due to the fact that they were getting used to their new environment and didn't want to startle

Them. Juarez was the first one up '' sigh what a beautiful day well to bad we can't enjoy it'' she said Juarez then turned to her snoozing teammates '' well ladies up and at them we've slept to long the days pretty much over!" she said while shaking a very grumpy Kowalska on the ground ''what's going on sir?'' she asked ''are we under attack'' she added Juarez chuckled at her second in Command good old Kowalska always ready to help her out when called. '' No stand down soldier we just need to wake up the others so we can build up our Hq'' Juarez signaled kowalska Breathed out a sigh of relive and went to wake up a snoring Rica. Which left Juarez to wake up Sarabie Juarez sighed out in frustration she could handle kowalska hell she could take down rica with one paw on her back but Sarabie was different. Sarabie was the kind of person that loved Her sleep making it very hard to wake her up Juarez gently nudged her military private trying not to upset her while also trying to wake her up. ''come on Sara wake up'' Juarez was answered with a silent growl she sighed Juarez didn't want to come this but if it would awake sarabie up she'd Do anything. Juarez than held up a paw high up in the air and then let it go with slap. sarabie howled in pain as she lunged at her attacker and pinned her down on the ground hard '' alpha What did you do that for?" sarabie seethed growling at her commander. Juarez growled back '' well i had to wake you up didn't i?" she said sarabie blinked once then twice '' oh i'm so sorry commander but you know me i loves me some sleep'' sarabie said giggling '' that's ok soldier can you just get off of me and try to maybe use that tackle during training'' Juarez said ''what tackle'' asked a very confused sarabie who didn't notice that she had indeed preformed a perfect tackle.

''oh sorry alpha '' sarabie said Juarez again chuckled '' thats ok sara''

when sarabie got off of Juarez she helped her up '' sir i got Rica up for you'' kowalska said while Rica grunted ''good job soldier now lets get this Hq up and running ok?" Juarez said she was quickly answered by her girl soldiers with a salute and ok and they went to work.

...

It was some time before the girls had finished but at least their Hq was up and running. ''Whew that took quite some time but i think my lab is all rolled out'' said kowalska as she was putting up a poster of the periodic table ''there every things all put in it's correct place and not a moment to soon to i'm beat'' she also added . Juarez just smiled ''wait where's sarabie?" she asked looking around for the missing private '' i'm right here sir'' said sarabie holding out a fresh plate of caribou cakes (caribou chunks mixed in the batter of pancake mix thus creating caribou cakes!) '' i just thought you all might be hungry after we've cleaned up so i thought of making dinner just a little bit early sorry if it's breakfast food i couldn't make any caribou soup or caribou and chips due to not having enough supplies but uh food is food so eat up NOW'' sarabie said placing the plates of caribou on the table they had stolen from Alice. Each wolf instantly crowded around th table to get said caribou cakes. '' wow sarabie these are even better then before'' rica complemented her little sister eating the caribou cakes '' yeah they're delicious'' both Juarez and Kowalska agreed sarabie smile greatly at her friends and said thanks.

After the girls finished eating the penguins came in '' so girls how did you all sleep?"skipper said the girls just murmured a quick fine and how are you. Private looked at the caribou cakes on the table he wondered what they were. '' um sarabie'' he asked ''yes private'' she answered ''what are those you know what you and your friends are eating'' he said while pointing to the plate of unknown objects ' oh these they're caribou cakes '' she said holding the plate higher so the little penguin could get a good look. Private did get a good look but looked at them in confusion '' their what?" he asked confusion still plain on his face sarabie saw his confusion she looked at him and thought '' maybe i could teach him how to make them when i get the chance'' but Juarez snapped sarabie out of her thoughts...

'' their called caribou cakes a mixture of caribou bits and pancake mix and in case you don't know Sarabie is our very own special chef and best fighter and comrade on the team'' Juarez said smirking at skipper while also answering privates question. ''oh right'' private said looking down at the ground kowalska couldn't help but scold Juarez in a motherly tone '' Juarez it's not nice to boast'' she said. The boys looked at her with shock '' oops sorry did i say that out loud ha,ha,ha sometimes i just can't help it sometimes'' she shrugged '' alright so what do you dudes want already?'' Rica asked ready to kick them out any moment. '' oh right well private wanted to see if sarabie could do something with him and well we thought that we could maybe hang out with you three'' skipper said as turned to Juarez,Rica and Kowalska '' SURE!'' the girls said together of course Juarez was skeptical but knowing skipper for years she thought she could trust him...for now...

''ok kowalski what do you want to do?" kowalska asked her male counterpart '' well i have this new invention that we could test but it'll problely be boring to you...'' he said in a sad tone. Kowalska just scoffed '' boring kowalski it's like you don't even know me show me the way to the lab!" kowalski smiled '' with pleasure kowalska and the two walked out side to get to Kowalski's lab. then it was sippers turn '' so sister would you like to do a very early recon around new york with me?" he asked Juarez thought about it she never been and or seen new york before plus if was hiding anywhere around new york she would have the upper hand meaning that if and when strike she'll be ready '' sure skippy i haven't seen much of new york'' skipper sent a glare her way Juarez just smiled like a angel '' alright then lets go Juar'' he smiled and they left too. '' so what do you want to do rico'' rica asked crossing her fore paws. '' mmm bombs'' rico said but he new all to well what she might say. Rica raised a eyebrow '' ok what you got?" rico was surprised by this and answered '' CBU-52B"S,firecrackers,M-84's and smoke bombs.'' Rica's eyes got big and wide ''dude where have you been all my life?" she asked '' around'' rico said then he was pulled to the door of the Hq by rica but she stopped when she heard her little sister '' um Rica and Rico where are you two going?" sarabie asked. It took Rica a couple of moments to think of a good lie there's no way she was just going to walk up and say hey me and rico where just going to central park and go and blow up a few trees and maybe a few cars oh and by the way don't tell Juarez or skipper thanks. yeah that would just go all handy dandy so she thought up a good lie that'll sure keep sarabie off their trail for a few hours. ''oh uh we're going to see the statute of liberty'' she lied '' oh can we come?" sarabie asked ''NO n-n-no thank you we where was going to go to the movies to um see women in black and i hear that it's super scarey and i know how you hate horror films'' she again fibbed '' hmm well look at you so kind and caring all of a sudden'' sarabie said skeptical. '' what do you mean all of a sudden -.-?" rica asked mad '' *sigh* oh nothing'' sarabie said and with a humph Rica quickly grabbed Rico by the flipper and slammed the door.

Leaving Sarabie and Private alone Private sighed '' whats wrong private?" sarabie asked her penguin counter part '' oh nothing it's just that i don't know what to do kowalski and kowalska are doing some freaky experiments, Juarez and skipph are on recon and Rica and Rico are going to the movies i just don't have a clue on what to do now.'' he said distressed '' well if it helps i don't think rico and rica are going to the movies knowing them their problely going to blow up something in god knows where. but i know what we could do'' she replied Private looked excited '' oh yeah what?" '' well you know those caribou cakes i made earlier'' sarabie said '' yeah'' private said not fully understanding where this conversation was going '' well i thought that maybe i could teach you how to make them'' she sarabie '' really oh thats brilliant but hold on a second penguins don't eat caribou we eat fish'' he said pointing out her one flaw but sarabie knew this and said '' well duh of course you don't eat deer silly your a penguin! what i was thinking was that we could put in you and your team's favorite fish!" she said then added '' what are your guy's favorite fish anyway pri-pri'' Private blushed at the name she just gave him but quickly shoved it away ''well i know skipph's favorite fish is sardines and Kowalski's fish is squid (eww!) and Ricos is green snapper fish and mine is Atlantic cod.'' he said remembering his teammates favorite food quite easily too. '' excellent well why don't we make them a special batch of fish cakes right now!'' sarabie said ready to get cracking but then remembered one thing ingredients they need ingredients and after making some caribou cakes for her friends she was all out she could only grab a few things when their base was destroyed by the humans. '' we need ingredients private do you know where we can get flour, pancake mix, sugar corn syrup and various kinds of fish?" she asked private '' well i know where to get the pancake mix, flour and lots of fish the other ones i have know clue about'' private said '' alright then lets find those items so we can get back in time to make them'' sarabie said '' okay Sara lets go!'' private said as he raced out towards the door sarabie already outside waiting for him...

**ok so there's chapter 10 whoo that got long next will be on what everyones doing with their partner but I've got a question should i make sarabie and private a couple i'm thinking yes but is it right for differant animals to love well there is skipper and marlene. hmm we'll just have to see oh and king julien will be in chapter 11 too. anyway please review and nothing to harsh! i don't like that :(**

**anyway **

**bye**

**and**

**please**

**review**

**!**


	11. Chapter 11 hanging out with the boys p2

chapter 11: hanging out with the boys part 2

**nothing new save for having a new reviewer reviewing and i think i will make private and sarabie a couple and for answering your question yes i will try and make skipper and marlene a couple though i don't know how any way on with chapter 11...**

**with kowalska and kowalski...**

Kowalski stood at a plain white table writing down some unknown equations on pi

''How's it coming kowalska?" Kowalski asked the reddish brown wolf. '' It's going fine Kowalski though i think we're going to have to wait for the chlorine to react with the temperature of the mercury then we need to pour the mercury and chlorine mixture into the solution'' kowalska said sitting down next to the chair watching Kowalski with the problematic equations. '' ok well i think that's done with now'' said Kowalski as he too sat down '' so what else do you want to do'' Kowalska asked Kowalski thought long and hard ''hmm we could asked some questions'' he suggested '' oh so you mean something like 20 questions'' Kowalska said '' yeah something like that'' Kowalski replied.

Here they were sitting down on the floor in the penguins HQ. '' alright so who goes first'' kowalska said '' well ladies first'' Kowalski said trying to be gentleman like as skipper would call it. '' well look at you all gentlemen like uh! well OK i will go first thank you'' said kowalska as she thought of a good question one that wasn't to long but one that wasn't to short also. ''how about this how old or you in human years'' she asked '' 24'' Kowalski answered. then it was kowalski's turn '' how old are you?" Kowalski asked ''19'' kowalska answered '' ok now it's my turn she said as she thought.

**Time skip to 18 question's...**

''ha ha ha ha ha really skippers afraid of needles?" laughed kowalska she and Kowalski had been playing 20 question's and right now they were on their 18th question and it was Kowalska's turn. '' OK 2nd to the last one so I want to ask do you how did you meet the lemurs?" Kowalska asked

Kowalski thought long and hard '' well that's a little complicated but we met them by some animals a lion,zebra,hippo and giraffe apparently they were castaways on a island called Madagascar and that's where the lemurs were so I guess that's how we met them''' Kowalski answered '' now it's my turn'' Kowalski said when thought of one he said '' how did you meet your team the girls'' Kowalski asked.

'' well that's easy I first met Juarez when my parent's died she asked me if I would like to go into the milltery with her and be her lieutenant I agreed so then we trained together and she taught me what I am today then Rica and Sarabie came into the picture it was weird when we met them saw sarabie whimpering and Rica almost on the verge of dieing but thankful with my amazing doctor skills I helped Rica recover and with the help Juarez and some miner begging Juarez allowed them on the squad and did you know that Sarabie is a skilled archer?" Kowalska said Kowalski looked at Kowalska

In awe here was a beautiful wolf that has been through so much who could put her whole life in just

one simple small tale. '' wow'' was all Kowalski could say '' well like I said long story'' it was then they herd a strange noise coming from the test tube that Kowalska had set up 20 minutes ago '' oh no the acid it's over heating! Quick hide! No run!" kowalska screamed but before poor Kowalski could

react the acid that was in the test tube bubbled over and hit the incinerator and everything went

black...

when the two finally awoke Kowalski noticed that he wasn't on the ground but was on something soft

_'' a pillow maybe no I didn't have one in my lab unless..''_ Kowalski thought he looked down and

saw that the thing he landed on was in fact a living thing and that living thing was none other then

Kowalska! '' uh! What Kowalski what happened?'' asked A confused Kowalska '' Kowalski where

are you?" she asked something then told her to look up and she did '' oh your up there aren't you ?"

''um hello are we interrupting anything" asked a assertive voice Kowalski and kowalska looked up to see there commanding officers smirking at them '' IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IS" the penguin and the wolf said together '' right it isn't'' said Juarez and skipper together '' well do you were I can find rica and Sara by any chance I need them for training'' Juarez said to her right hand women '' uh no sir''

kowalska said '' oh well i'll find them see ya guys later'' Juarez said leaveing '' oh and if I find out

that what you guys did do what I think you guys did your ass's are mine'' she said then left

Kowalski looked at Kowalska and quick as a flash they got off of each other and went into

the lab to clean up the boiling hot mess...

**earlier before the lab incident with Juarez and skipper...**

A blond female wolf panted softly '' you OK sister'' Skipper asked concerned hoping that he wasn't going to hard on her '' y-y-yeah Skippy I'm fine just need to breath for a minute'' Juarez said. For a couple of hours skipper and Juarez had been training together nonstop only stopping for water and the occasional break now and then. '' OK now we're going to do a simple punch then a uppercut'' said skipper

Juarez smiled '' aw whats the matter Skippy ya tired?" she joked at her big brother '' ha ha I'm not

I'm just taking it easy on ya cause you look like your going to pass out if you push any harder''

Skipper said frowning Juarez looked at her brother with determination in her eyes '' a wise leader once

told me that in order to win you have put in your all even if it means taking your last breath and I won't stop till I pass out In a heap of sweat and exhaustion it will only be then that I know that I still have my pride'' she said '' OK if that's what you wish'' skipper said getting ready to fight her again '' Ready brother'' said Juarez then quick as a flash Skipper ran to her Juarez smirked _'' wrong mistake brother'' _

she thought as she stood her ground. as soon as she sensed impact she opened her eyes and saw skippers foot almost to her face she smiled than expertly grabbed skippers foot twisted it also twisting his leg then she sent a powerful kick towards his stomach gaining a cry from Skipper when Juarez kicked him she let go of his foot hearing a thump seeing that Skipper fell . '' so how was that skipper was I good?"

skipper looked '' wow you sure don't need to learn the basics'' he said gasping for air Juarez giggled

'' you ok I didn't pull anything did I'' she asked concerned '' no but I think you sprained my ankle though'' Skipper said trying to get up but failing miserably '' oops so sorry here I'll help you to your HQ''

Juarez said helping Skipper up skipper put his left flipper on her shoulder while she put her paw on his supporting him while they were walking they heard a huge explosion '' What in the Halibut? Was that'' Juarez said '' I don't know but something tells me that Kowalski is part of it come on let's go see if

he needs help'' skipper said hopping on Juarez's back Juarez ran quickly to the HQ only to see

the lab blown up into pieces.

**Juarez's pov**

as I felt my big brother hop on my back I ran like the wind to see if my right hand girl was alright

sure I was worried about Kowalski but right now I could less after all he was male he would live and

deal with pain. But kowalska couldn't...

**Flashback**

**you see when kowalska was first recruited on my team I didn't care for her as much as Jessica and Megan did sigh Jessica and Megan bliss their hearts but they're **

**in a better place anyway well one day Kowalska was depressed more then usual so i walk up to her and **

**asked her what was wrong and she started crying of course knowing how to deal with this I looked into her eyes I saw hurt and pain in her eyes I asked her again what was wrong she looked at me nd asked me if I wanted really wanted her on my I said of course she just looked at me and with the look in her eyes I to felt the pain I said in a soft voice '' now sweetie why would I want to lie about that'' she said ''because my parent's didn't want me so why would you?" '' because your smart kind sweet and well my right paw girl my lieutenant'' I said she smiled and hugged **

**me right then I knew that I had to take care of her protect her with my life and of course my fellow comrades...**

**end flashback**

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when heard skipper say stop I quickly heeled only to see Kowalski on top of something wait minute is that no it couldn't be kowalska! '' um are we interrupting

something?" I said trying my best not to grab kowalski's neck and push him up against the brick wall

and choke him till he can't breath. Yeah I know I can be a real sadistic bitch when I want to I blame

it on skipper for making me like this then again who says being paranoid hasn't saved my life a few times right? Anyway skipper got off my back and stared at them kowalski got off of kowalska she stood up

on her four paws and looked down '' IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IS'' my brothers comrade said along with kowalska screamed at us as I watch skipper limp into the HQ I asked kowalska if she had seen Rica and sarabie she said I just shook my head and said '' oh well i'll find I need them for a training exercise anyway see ya guys later'' I said while waveing my paw but then just to make sure

that that they didn't fool around I said '' if I find that what you guys did that I think you guys did your ass's are mine..'' I thought I saw Kowalski shrink but I think it was just my imagination and with that said I left to help skipper with his sprained ankle...

**with rico and rico somewhere In new york**

a loud BOOM! Could be heard through out new york and then you could hear a cackle then thunder

'' whooo Rico that was a big one'' said rica she had never had so much fun in her life! '' yeah yeah fuuuunn'' Rico said for a girl rica sure knew how to make danger fun. '' so dude what else is there to blow up?'' asked rica '' uh wha about tha central park?" Rico said '' you got it!" said rica as she got out her favorite bomb a M84 _'' time for the big one'' _she thought when they got to park '' ah Rico can I blow something up I've been waiting forever to use this bad boy'' Rica said holding up a M84 '' ahh yea yea!" '' ok thanks dude'' she said when rica picked something she grabbed the bomb set it up with a match ( that she stole LOL) '' all right well now wait'' she said rico coughed up a button and they got behind the tree they next to them Rica grabbed the button and press it BOOM the tree that the bomb was strapped on flew up into the sky then It blew up into millions of pieces. Tree pieces landed every

where '' oh my god thats was AWESOME!'' Rica said ''yea wesome'' Rico said giving Rica a high five

'' so dude what else does new york have to offer'' Rica asked Rico thought for a minute '' piza'' he said

rubbing his flipper on his stomach. '' pizza huh whats that?'' Rica asked '' I show woo'' said Rico he then grabbed her paw and took her a little cesers ( author's note: BEST PIZZA EVER!) when they

got there rico used the talking pad thing to order the pizza's Rica got the meat lovers pizza and Rico

got a pizza with anchovies on his pizza when they got the pizzas Rico payed 10.00 and they left

to eat.

'' oh man this isn't have bad it's actually good guess humans aren't as blood thirsty as I thought

they were'' rica said eating a slice of pizza. Rico gave her a questioning look _'' why would she think that? Humans are great not the smartest but great'' _Rico thought. Rica saw this and decided

that it was best if she told him now before sarabie did so she told him '' when me and sarabie was

little we lived with our pack I was the only black female wolf there and believe me it was pretty

easy hunting at night for me then most wolves so one night I was sent out to hunt a elk for the pups

of the pack sarabie was force to stay so she could make sure none of them ran off to find me

I left with my best emo friend slash he was also like sarabie a white wolf so when we found

a suitable prey we took it down picked it up and brought it back to the pack but when we did

get there there was no one all we saw was blood. Blood everywhere you should've seen it rico wolves bodies were scattered everywhere all lying in puddles of blood as soon as I saw it one thing plague my

mind sarabie I was worried more then I've ever been in my life so I ran shouting out sarabie's name and nickname when I found her it broke my heart there lying in cuts and bruise's when I lefted up her head

and when she opened her eyes I saw the pain and sacredness in her eyes'' Rica said she knew that she was going against Juarez's rules but she didn't care Rico insistently rapped his flippers around her and pulled Rica into a hug rica allowed tears to roll down her cheeks after a few moments of sobbing rica pulled out of Ricos grasp and rico said '' do want to tinue?" he asked '' yeah co i'll continue'' she said

'' when I looked into her eyes they were filled with pain and sacredness I asked what happened and if

she was all right sarabie said she was and she also said that she tried to save the kits but the two-legged

beast's were to strong for her to frighten them off so they killed them all when slash got there I had all ready got sarabie up but she was weak but she could manage then slash called out for help I could tell

he was in trouble when I got there I froze in my tracks I saw slash trying to fiend off the humans but he

couldn't the first one grabbed him by the tail he bit the mans hand but that didn't stop them the second

one stabbed him twice and the third one ended it he stabbed slash in the skull and he died when

the humans left satisfied. When I got to him his breathing was shallow he only had a few seconds to live I said i'm sorry I didn't come and save you he cut me off and said no I'm sorry I just want to say that your the most bad ass beautiful female wolf I've ever met and I want you to know there's not a day that I want tell my feelings so I'll say it now eve i-i-i love you I gasped at what he said and I said I love you too slash and with that said slash was gone when sarabie found me I was heart broken and crying my eyes out she told that we had to leave I followed her with our tails behind our legs we were angry sad, hungry and abandoned we are the last remaining in our pack Rico and I sure on my life I well rest till the humans the butchered our family are killed by me'' she said finishing with her backstory Rico looked at her with awe and sadness in his eyes '' I sorry'' Rico said with a few tears in his eyes ''what no Rico it's not your fault you didn't know'' Rica said hugging him she never hugged anyone the only wolf

she ever touched was sarabie when she was hurt or sad. '' um come on dude we should get back to our HQ's don't want our friends to worry about us'' Rica said '' ok'' rico said and they left...

when they got to the zoo they heard a big explosion '' sigh Kowalski'' rico said knowing full well that

Kowalski was part of that '' whoa something tells me that kowalska tripped over something or a experiment went wrong'' Rica said then said '' wanna go blow up something'' she said ''yeah yeah''

Rico answered and that's what they did..

**with sarabie and private**

''and thats the corn syrup'' private said checking off the items that he and sarabie needed to make the fish cakes that they were gonna make '' great private what else do we need'' said sarabie while she was holding the corn syrup and the pancake mix

''' uh well we need flour, sugar and fish'' Private said '' lets get flour first'' sarabie said when she put the items in the bag it was then the worlds most annoying animal well in sarabie's opinion showed up '' hello my royal subjects it is I kingly king Julian and why are you not worshiping me?" Julian asked sarabie sighed '' what do you want Julian?" she was obviously still pissed at him for flirting with her leader and team mates '' oh nothing beautiful'' King Julian said '' hey! What did I say about that squirrel?" she said ready to punch him in the Adams apple

_'' god I'm getting more and more like Rica every day!" _sarabie thought.

for a minute Julian looked scared but he quickly grabbed sarabie and wrapped his tail around her waist she growled a cold growl

'' Julian get your tail off of me before i-'' but sarabie was cut off by private who kicked Julian off of her

and Sarabie fell on to the ground private helped her up '' you okay Sara" he said '' yeah private he didn't hurt me or anything''she said '' oh that's good'' private said Julian 's eyes got big and wide

'' ahh the king now see what is wrong with the sexy wolf the sky spirits have blessed you to be being in love'' he said private blushed softly love no that was impossible he couldn't be in love with sarabie a crush maybe but never love. '' w-what are you talking about lemur?" sarabie said ''you in love can't you see it'' king Julian said '' well I see something a giant rat with a stripped tail on drugs'' said sarabie private tried his best not to burst out laughing but it was to hard not to he loved the way sarabie was she was sweet, fun to be around and feisty. '' now can you please go away we have a lot to do'' Sarabie said '' eh fine but don't tell the king he told you sooo'' king Julian said and with that the the penguin and the the wolf left the lemur king alone _'' their in denial maybe me and the sky spirits can help''_ Julian thought but he would just let nature that it's course for now...

when sarabie and private got into the souvenir shop private stood guard while sarabie looked for some flour '' let's see candy,crackers and a bikini what's this doing in here ?'' sarabie said throwing the said bikini in the trash can '' come on there has to be some flour in here !" she said sarabie was getting frustrated _'' maybe Marlene might have some''_ she thought '' hey private they don't have any so I'm gonna see If Marlene has some OK?" she yelled ''alright Sara I'll meet you in the HQ!'' private said as he open the door and belly slid to the HQ. When sarabie got to Marlene's habitat she was surprised to see her outside basking in the sun '' good morning Marlene'' she said polity '' huh oh hiya sarabie what are you doing here?'' Marlene said ''oh I just came to see if you have any flour'' sarabie said Marlene looked at sarabie like she was crazy '' excuse me'' she asked sarabie '' I said do you have any flour?''

sarabie repeated '' um let me go and see'' Marlene said it took about 5 minutes when Marlene came back with some flour '' here ya go anything else I can help you with?'' Marlene asked '' thanks and no that's all'' sarabie said turning to leave but she wanted to asked something '' hey I got a question''sarabie

said '' sure what is it?'' '' how do feel about skipper?" sarabie asked Marlene froze she wasn't expecting a question like that! ''so what's your answer?" sarabie asked '' he's okey'' Marlene said '' would you say he's boyfriend material'' sarabie pressed. '' um how about I get back to you on that'' Marlene said

then she walked (speed-walked) back into her habitat blushing like mad sarabie giggle and left...

When she got to the HQ she nearly screamed the whole HQ was in shambles and ash she looked

at private and asked '' private what happened?'' private answered '' well from what I gathered from skippah Kowalski and Kowalska were doing some type of experiment and apparently it gone wrong and well that happened'' said private pointing his flipper at the destruction. ''sigh do you guys want some help with cleaning up'' ''yeah sis we could all the help we can get'' said Rica who just arrived to clean up the rumble Rico was already picking up a table. '' sigh alright lets get this over with'' said a unhappy sarabie _''they just had to go and make a explosion today?''_ sarabie thought and the penguins and the wolfs spent the rest of the day/night cleaning up unknown to them that they were being watched by 2 dolphins...

**somewhere in Canada**

'' are you sure this is all we're going to do Dr.?'' asked DR. Doris '' yes we are going to make sure that we know all of their weakness's one by one'' said Dr.? '' we already know weakness's the first one is her brother, the second is emotions, the third one is her family and forth one is her secret love what is to possibly wait for-'' the female dolphin said but was cut off by the male dolphins flipper '' the penguins we don't know their weakness's once we have all of their weakness's then we strike'' said the unknown dolphin...

**author notes: and that was chapter 11 and I would like to thank melodythefox and appleduck for the supporting reviews and for appleduck I will try to make marlene and skipper a couple **

**chapter question: can someone tell who's more fun to be around rica or sarabie**

**I will be doing these question's for ever chapter if I can think of some. :)**

**so everyone you know what to do and not to do**

**rica,kowalska,sarabie and Juarez: please review it'll make us happy**

**skipper,rico,private and kowalski: flamers will suffer the pain**

**me: well you heard them **

**R&R and i'll get back you **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**hello peoples nothing to report except my mom is driving me up the wall,the ceiling only to fall back down and out the window and my school status changed from new nice girl to oh my god look at her hair it's so 29 minutes ago what a dork status. Yeah my life isn't happy one day your on top of the world and the next your forgotten *sigh*oh well the only way to vent is to write so enjoy **

**disclaimer: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! Can't you see my life is already hard enough? Get it through your computer I DON'T OWN PENGUINS OF MADAGASCR only the plot and my oc's sarabie,Rica,Juarez,kowalska, Doris and any knew one I happen to add!**

Chapter 12

it was a dark quite night until ''IF THAT SQURRIL DOESN'T STOP THAT NOISE IM GONNA KILL HIM!'' Sarabie screamed cover her ears with her paws for hours king Julian had been partying all night long and the wolves and the penguins had been going completely mad and sarabie was literally going to kill the perverted lemur but Rica might actually beat her to it. the penguins couldn't stand the lemurs but now they really hated them because neither one of them liked the fact that it was hurting the girls

'' sarabie are you OK?'' private asked '' no but I'll try to ignore It private'' sarabie said '' that's it Juarez i'm gonna murder that lemur so don't try to stop me'' said Rica she was indeed going to kill the lemurs Juarez sighed '' fall off of it Rica how about all of us go down there animal to animal okay'' Juarez said she too was ready to kill. '' you do that sister we'll stay here and watch the HQ'' skipper said '' aye aye skipper'' Juarez said she and the girls left to talk to the booty shaking lemur and his pals...

When the girls got to the lemur habitat rica stopped them in mid step ''what is it girl'' Juarez stated

'' um Juarez won't we need these?" rica said holding out some earmuffs. '' oh uh yeah that's right thanks ri'' Juarez said taking three earmuffs and giving the to each female wolf once each of them got their earmuffs they walk into the habitat. '' eh,eh Maurice, Mort keep up with me don't let me lose cause when I lose you gonna be lost'' Julian said while shaking his tail and butt in Mort's face '' but king Julian we can't booty shake as much as you and the FEET'' Mort said growing tired at having to keep up with the king '' yeah i'm getting to old for this'' Maurice said also started '' awe you guys are no fun anymore'' Julian said STILL dancing like there as no tomorrow only to stop to see Juarez walking up into his habitat '' see Maurice the wolves have came to dance with the king'' Julian said walking up to the girls with a soft loving cocky smile Maurice sighed '' I'll get the first aid'' he said walking off to get the box and Mort went off to do whatever he did when his friends Weren't around.

'' well hello there beautiful'' he said grabbing Juarez's paw and kissing it he did he same to Kowalska's and Rica's paw he stopped at sarabie and instead wrapped his tail around her waist '' so what can the royal king do for you darlings?" Julian asked '' well first you can get your tail off of me'' sarabie said taking off the lemur's

tail '' and shut that crap you call music off '' Juarez said growing angry with the self proclaimed king who of course was paying her no attention. But he was paying attention to Rica seeming to take in everything the beautiful female did. His eyes seemed to fall to her chest (perv) '' yo monkey my eyes are up here'' Rica said '' ah yes your angelness what can the king do for you baby?'' Julian said hopping on to the very confused and angry rica '' um what did you call me?" rica asked trying not to kill the lemur '' angelness why do you not like that name? If not I'll call you sexy chick'' he purred in Rica's left ear. Rica didn't know what the crazy lemur was applying to but one was for sure she was not his slut!

So Rica did what any girl being sexually harassed would do she kicked Julian were a guy should not be kicked hard. Julian screamed hard almost losing his breath Rica smiled '' do that again and I'll chop it off!" she said Juarez sighed '' come on rica cant you go for one day without hurting someone'' she asked the bodyguard '' fuck no who the hell do think I am?" rica said '' well I think our job is done let's go back to our HQ''kowalska said '' wait before we go..'' Rica said pulling out her favorite bomb the always awesome M84 she light it and threw it at the boom box only to again have it explode somewhere. After a few minutes a shout could be heard '' MY CAR!'' said the my car guy

the girls rolled their eye at Rica's actions and finally they left to get some well deserved sleep

when they got to their HQ it was completely trashed! '' what in the name of great guin happened in here?" Juarez screamed racing over to the coffee table. She sighed '' IT'S OK THE COFFEE SURVIVED!'' she screamed again the girls rolled their eyes '' hey my inventions their gone!" kowalska shouted from her lab. '' OH LORD WHERE ARE MY BOMBS AND KNIFES!" Rica said

Sarabie looked around '' I think someone robbed us!" she said '' YEAH NO DIP SHRELIE TIMPLE!" Juarez,Rica and Kowalska yelled at the young wolf. '' well sorry'' sarabie said she again looked around trying to see if she could find some clues or something that's when she saw it a piece of paper she quickly pulled it out with her teeth '' um guys I think it's a note'' the girls immediately surrounded sarabie. Kowalska took the note placed it on coffee table and read it out loud...

**dear Juarez and wooolves **

hello girls this is Doris and I bet your wondering what happened to your precious HQ well I have the answer to your wondering well I had my lobsters come ransack you HQ also I might have something very dear to you or should I say someone very dear to your big brother! And his friends if stop you even try to stop me i'll kill them all and believe me it'll be a _shocker_...

signed doctor Doris

**end of the letter**

Juarez couldn't believe it did her eyes deceive her as she read the letter again and again no it was right there all in black and white dr. Doris was back and with a vengeance...

**so did you enjoy sorry it was so short but I couldn't think of what to do next and well yeah so you know what to do next...**

**question: should I make a sequel for this? When im done with it? **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**hey guys well I have a question for you do you think I should make a back story for each of the girls you no Juarez, Kowalska, Rica and Sarabie? Just asking anyway enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 13

skipper's pov

it was dark that's all I could tell heard a groan I look at one of my men only to see Kowalski waking up '' skipper are you there?'' he asked '' yep im right here'' I said turning around '' hey can you do me a favor and wake up rico and private for me I need a flashlight'' I said Kowalski then saluted and went to find private and rico to wake them up for me.

While he was doing that I took some time to look around my surroundings. '' who am I kidding I can't even see my flipper!" I said I was getting frustrated. I then heard some noises sounding a lot like rico '' Rico give me a match'' I said when I felt something slimy and wet on my flipper I lit up the match and looked around well we were in a cage so that explained the bars and steel bunk beds but what I didn't get was why were we in there? I then heard a noise '' Rico will you cut that out?'' I asked turning around to see private,Kowalski and rico setting down ''wasn't me skipper'' Rico said ''well then if it wasn't you then who was it?" I asked I soon got my answer.

'' it was me skipper'' I turned around to see a dolphin who looked to be female '' who are you and what do you want with my team and how do you know my name?'' I asked '' oh I know all your names that's Kowalski'' she said pointing to Kowalski '' and that's private'' she said also pointing to private '' and the silent one over there is Rico'' she finished by pointing to him '' and your name is'' I said '' Dr. Doris'' Dr. Doris said '' and i'm not going to do anything to you i'm leaveing that up to him'' she said turning around to see yet another dolphin though this one was male I easily confirmed that it was blowhole '' Blowhole what are you doing why are we captured and where is my sister and her team?'' I asked so many questions only one was ''for one thing your captured to be bait for Juarez.'' said Dr. Doris ''the rest will be answered when your sister gets here'' added blowhole both dolphins were walking out if the room but before they left blowhole turned around and told me '' oh and don't worry skipper when they arrive i'll make sure they gets a warm welcome'' Blowhole said leaving. When he left I wanted to scream but instead I kicked the wall '' Blowhole! When I get out of here your ass will be mine!" I yelled '' skippah what are we going to do'' asked Private me I sighed '' the only thing we can do sit,hope and pray that the girls will get us out'' I said defeated. Blowhole finally broke me but not my hope ''_I just hope Juarez will us_'' I thought as I saw my teammates falling asleep I soon followed and fell into slumber...

**with the girls**

Juarez was freaking out Doris was back and she has her brother '' umm sir I think you should take a nice long cleansing breath''kowalska said trying to calm done her commanding officer and best friend but sadly was not working '' CALM DOWN YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN I AM CALM!'' screamed Juarez running around throwing things into 4 sepreate bags one for each wolf '' alpha I think you need or else your gonna have anxiety attack'' sarabie said but was cut off by Rica '' they don't call anxiety attacks anymore'' she said '' they call them nervous breakdown's'' kowalska inquired looking at her friend ''alright here's the plan ladies we are going far away I'm thinking maybe Mexico where we can live out the rest of our lives as 4 German shepherds that are nothing but traders for the east state wanting to be 4 famous opera singer's and for our name's mine will be Alex,Kowalska's will Harper,sarabie's will mei ling and Rica's will gigi any question's?''she said while writing out the plan '' yes kowalska'' Juarez said '' um sir tactically seeing that your in the runaway phase of shock this is a great plan but as much as I want to follow your commands this is all wrong'' kowalska said

'' and pray tell Kowalska how is this wrong'' Juarez said motioning her paw over to the board ''well for one thing we have to save the guy's with Doris on the run and the boys in her flipper's there's no telling what she''ll do to them!" kowalska said as Juarez sighed tears filling her eyes '' y..your right kowalska''

Juarez said '' I am i mean of course I am'' kowalska said '' um exactly what am I right about again?'' she asked Juarez '' I can't just leave my only big brother in the flippers of some sadistic dolphin we must save them!'' Said Juarez '' right sir we'd knew you'd come around'' said a smiling Kowalska

'' So what's the plan Jeanette?" Rica said while eating a piece of caribou and fish only to receive a dark glare from the upper class lieutenant '' well first we know that Doris somewhere in new york or Canada and that if she has the boys they will be locked up in tight security meaning that she has electric cages seeing that if she had them in regular cages skipper would just order Rico to upchuck a file and get out'' inquired Kowalska '' so what do we do to save them and get unnoticed?'' asked Sarabie '' well that's easy because we have what Doris doesn't have'' said Kowalska looking at Rica.

This made the female body guard look angry ''kowalska you know damn well that after what happened to slash that I promised I wouldn't do it again'' she said glaring at the lieutenant '' I know that Rica hell we all know that but the guys are in danger and we need your expertise and skills to help us get them outta there '' kowalska said putting her paw on the female's shoulder only to have it taken off of it's resting place '' and at what cost jean last time I did that I almost killed you guys and I don't want to live with that again'' said Rica tear's wanting to fall out '' you guys are like my sisters hell Sarabie is my sister and my only one at that'' she continued '' Rica we know that but the boy's need us I need you and even if you do hurt us again I forgive you teammate as your little sister'' Sarabie stated after that she put her paw on the table soon followed by Juarez and Kowalska '' Rica we're sister's best friends no matter who you are or what you do we'll always no matter what be there for you'' said Juarez smiling hoping that Rica would help. Rica opened her mouth '' no we're not best or sister's'' Rica said this made the others frown in disbelief and sadness '' we're more then that we're bffs we're family '' said Rica putting her paw in the middle of the group '' and we'll always be'' said Juarez jumping into a huge group hug so did the other's '' now wheres my spy stuff?'' asked rica smiling.

**End of the chapter **

horrey I finally finished this stinking chapter

I'm sorry for the long wait and I mean really long wait but people I need more reviews I'm not desperate but I need inspiration so yeah please review also I'm on YouTube search therockettes234


End file.
